A Different Kind of Feeling
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Eren's in college and for his eighteenth birthday his mother got him an Android, one that's more realistic than most that are out there.


**So I wanted to do something with Android's and this is what happened. Android!Marco X Eren, also because ErenMarco is like my OTP, yee, alright, enjoy (: **

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Eren sat at his mothers table, his eyes cast over to Mikasa, who was typing something on her laptop she had. His eyes moved and looked at his father a moment, he looked annoyed just being there. After a few moments his mom emerged from the kitchen carrying a cake in her hands, Eren knew it was his birthday cake. Even though he protested his birthday sometimes his mother always insisted, no matter what.

Carla Yeager sat the cake down in front of him before moving behind her husbands, getting him and Mikasa to sing happy birthday to Eren. When the candles were out, his mother gave a small clap of glee, and then moving to remove the candles from the cake.

When Carla was cutting the cake, she smiled wearily at her son. "I can't believe you're already eighteen...I remember when you were just a boy running around the yard with Mikasa playing tag.." Even though he voice seemed sad, she looked a bit happy.

Eren smiled and moved to stand up, placing a hand on his mothers back, and kissing her cheek gently. "Thank you for everything, mom."

Carla smiled lightly, and rubbed his head lightly, before sending him to sit down once more, she shifted and finished cutting the cake before serving it to them.

It was quiet around the table while they ate the cake, after they where done Carla stood up and smiled a bit. "Eren, I have a present for you."

He glanced up and looked at his mother for a moment, taking the fork out of his mouth. "Eh?"

His mother disappeared to the guest room for a moment, a few clangs were heard coming from the room, then a high pitched squealing noise. Carla moved and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Okay ready, Eren?"

Eren stood up and moved towards her, slightly confused. "Mom?"

Carla waved her hand towards him a bit, and called into the room. "Marco, come on."

Eren stared at the door, really curious around this time. Soon a male moved from inside the room and stood in the door. He has porcelain skin, dotted with freckles, he had black hair too, but his eyes were glazed over.

Carla smiled and placed her hand on Marco's shoulder. "Eren, this is Marco, he's an Android, I figured you could use him for school, house work, and everything." She smiled and seemed to wink at him. "He even feels like a real guy." She stroked his cheek lightly and then moved away from him. "Bye Marco."

Marco's head twitched, and a small smile appeared on his face before he murmured small words. "Good-bye, Mrs. Yeager."

She looked back at him, and smiled at him. Eren stared blankly at Marco for a moment, before moving closer and pushing the Android's head to the side, feeling how soft it's 'skin' really was. He looked back at his mother. "How much did you spend on him?"

Carla sat beside her husband, and hummed in thought for a moment. "Over three thousand, between him, all the software, hardware, and applications." Her husband looked at her for a moment, slightly concerned that she actually spent that much on something for Eren. "Take good care of him, alright?"

Eren nodded lightly. "Alright, thanks mom, this is the greatest." He shifted and moved to press a kiss into her forehead. "But I have to go, I have class in the morning."

Nodding Carla, spoke one last time. "Alright, be good, and don't get into any trouble."

Mikasa stood up from her seat, moving over to Eren she hugged him and spoke in a low voice. "Happy birthday, Eren, have fun at school."

He chuckled and kissed his adopted sisters cheek and then moved over to Marco, who stood there quietly, like an obedient dog. "Ah, come along, Marco." He wasn't sure if this was how he was suppose to get the Android to move but he was gonna try.

When Eren moved away from Marco, the other followed. Well that was one mystery solved. The brunette male walked out his mother and fathers house, calling one last good-bye before going to his car. He watched Marco walk outside, it was strange because he _walked_ like a normal person, he _talked_ like one, he even _felt _like one.

When he stood at the car he stared at Eren blankly like he was waiting, shaking his head some he banged his hand on top of the roof and smiled. "Alright get in." Eren watched the other move to get into the vehicle, everything made him wonder; _what doesn't make him human exactly. _He'd figure it out later.

Getting into the car, he started it and drove away from his parent's house. They were on the road for a good couple of hours till they reached Eren's home.

* * *

Once Eren got Marco into the house, and everything settled he went to take a shower, it didn't take him that long. When he was out he walked into the living room to see that Marco was still sitting in the same spot, staring blankly at the wall.

Sighing lightly, he moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the Android. "What am I going to do with you." He placed a hand on the machines face and let out a small sigh.

He knew his mother got it for him to help him out, but he had no idea how he was going to achieve using Marco. She said he could do anything, he blinked and furrowed his brow for a moment thinking back to his mother. _Did she wink at him? _Shaking his head, he stared at Marco. "What do you do exactly? How am I suppose to use you.."

Even though he was an Android he blinked and looked at Eren, giving him a small smile. "As Mrs. Yeager said, I can do anything." He, it, stopped in the middle of his sentence before he continued. "I'm quiet handy at any task."

Eren rubbed his own face and groaned lightly. "Can you have conversations without sound like a robot?"

Marco cocked his head to the side, before he answered. "Sorry, I'm sorry..If it upsets you, I can work on it..."

Eren nodded slightly. "Good, and I'll take care of you, alright?" The android stared at the brunette before giving a small nod of understandment.


End file.
